i write oneshots (with sins and tragedies)
by starrynightstarryeyes
Summary: - just a collection of one shot's i'm starting with all the PC characters.


couple pairing: dylan marvil x chris plovert

* * *

Dylan Marvil sighed as she took her fork and began to move her salad around in her dish. Chris had this new obsession with the salad place in town, so he made sure their fridge was constantly stocked.

She was sitting at her and chris' dinner table, her sisters on either side of her and a camera right in front of her face. Their TV show, The Marvelous Marvils, took off two years ago and the number of views keep growing.

Dylan, however, was starting to grow tired of her entire life being aired for the general public to see.

It wasn't the same as being in the Pretty Committee and having all of Westchester bow down to you.

Oh no, this was very different.

This meant paparazzi filling up her streets, taking photos of her on her way to yoga or meditation or the doctor's office.

This meant her trash being analyzed by pigs and freaks who roam the streets at the wee hours of the night.

This meant Dylan had to be dressed to impress at all times, basically had her hair and makeup people live at her house, and was constantly dieting.

This meant Chris being in the spotlight, which he did not enjoy.

They got into another fight about it last night, the third one this month.

" _Dyl, if he can't get with it, he can't get with you."_

" _This is the way our life goes. Anyone who hasn't been able to keep up with it, has to go."_

" _I know, guys, I do. It's just...before this whole life, we were perfect."_ The redhead mumbled lowly, gesturing to the cameras, camera men, etc who were surrounding them at the table.

She was right. Things were easier when the biggest argument they had was about whether heavy cream had actual dairy in it or not, because Chris is lactose-intolerant and heavy cream doesn't have lactose.

Now, it was about how her viewers hate him because he's anti-social, how he looks like a dick on TV because the producers edit their clips to make him look like one. They say it brings good drama into the mix.

Her and her sisters grew closer as the show began, but it felt like her and Chris grew more distant. She wasn't sure if this show was really worth it, but her mother was milking it like it was her job, because it was.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she began to eat her grilled chicken and thai salad as her sisters gossipped about the latest party, taking place this friday night.

" _Dyl, what are you going to wear?"_

" _I was thinking of wearing black, or navy."_

" _Def go with navy,"_ her sister Jamie nodded, flipping through her latest Us Weekly magazine. Even though it was a trashy gossip magazine, Jamie was addicted. And, usually one of the three girls were inside of it.

" _I might do a pink_ ," Ryan considered before taking a piece of Dylan's chicken off of her salad and throwing it onto her caesar salad.

" _Pink is gonna wash you out, though._ " The redhead advised her older sister. _"Remember the last time you wore it?"_ Just as she finished her sentence, her phone buzzed on the table. Picking it up and swiping to her home page, she opened her messages and saw a text from Chris.

" **Remind me again to not go to the gym during daylight hours,** " it read and attached were at least six pictures of him with random girls, fans it seemed. One was even crying!

" **LOL, she's actually crying?"** Dylan replied, the text message putting a small smile on her pink lips. At least they were okay, for now.

" **YES, and u know I don't do tears."** Plovert typed back, making the redhead giggle and roll her eyes at her boyfriend before turning back to her sisters.

" _Actually, I think I'm going to go head to the mall and start shopping for a dress. If you wanna come, you can."_ With that, Dylan set her empty plate in the sink and bounced toward her room to get her shoes on.

That was the problem with someone like Dylan. She was is insecure, her happiness is based off of someone else's. Namely, her boyfriend of five years. He basically decides her moods, decides what she's doing that day, and who she's going to be seeing. She bases everything she does off of him, and it is rare that she isn't tagging along with him on everything he does.

Normally, she'd be at the gym right now with him. Then, they'd go to the grocery store for their weekly round of groceries. The two would grab a smoothie or a cold-pressed juice at the juicery down the block, then come home, put everything away and begin meal prep for the week.

Chris helped her through her eating disorder during the second season of their show. It was the most dramatic season, but also the most heartbreaking. Throughout the season, you could see her deteriorate to the point where all of the fans caught on.

#HelpDyan trended on Twitter for over a month.

Chris helped her through it, by keeping her steady, giving her a good plan for dieting the healthy way, and teaching her how to love herself and her flaws again. It was the hardest time in their relationship, where many times Chris was nervous she wouldn't wake up from how much weight she was losing.

Dylan was attached to Chris, that much was true, but she couldn't help it.

When someone saves you, you get attached.


End file.
